The attempted abduction of Hermione Potter and its Consequences
by jjslll54
Summary: Dumbledore attempts to separate Harry and Hermione for his greater good.


AN: 11-16-2013 Hello everyone. I had a computer crash and lost all of my Harry Potter files. Luckily I had all of them posted except for The Elders chapter I was working on. I will have to redo it so in the mean time I came up with this short story for your enjoyment. I hope you like it.

As usual, I write this for my own entertainment and make no money from it. All characters are the property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing in her wonderful sandbox. The only thing I own is the plot

**Summary: Dumbledore attempts to separate Harry and Hermione for his greater good.**

**The attempted abduction of Hermione Potter and its Consequences **

It was sixth year just before the Christmas holiday and Harry was worried. He had been looking for Hermione all day and couldn't find her. He could feel her through their bond but couldn't sense where she was for some reason. He walked into the Gryffindor common room and spotted Ron sitting on the couch in front of the fire so he walked over and sat on the other end of the couch from him.

"Hey mate," Ron said, "what's up?"

"I can't find Hermione," Harry said," I'm worried she might have been abducted or something."

Harry was watching Ron as he said this and noticed a smirk form on Ron's face. Unbeknownst to Ron Harry had come into his powers during the summer and he picked up on Ron's thoughts as he smirked.

"I'm sure she will turn up mate," Ron said smirking," She's a big girl and can handle herself."

While he said that he was thinking," _Dumbledore finally came through with his promise. She should be at the Burrow right now with mum feeding her love potions to force her to marry me as is my right. A pureblood is always superior to a mudblood and I am finally getting something Harry can't have. I can't wait to shag her and then dump her after I take her virginity, making her useless to Harry. With her magic bound she can't resist the potions and with her hymen broke the magic of reproduction will only work with me."_

Ron suddenly found himself frozen in place, unable to move. There was no indication of wands being drawn or used. Ginny was observing her brother and knew something was wrong when he froze up and walked over to the couch.

"What have you done now Ron?" she asked.

Harry unfroze his head with a wiggle of his right hand pinky finger so Ron could answer his sister's question. He was already fuming at what he read from Ron's mind and wanted to hear his answer as well.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he answers," and why can't I move."

Harry looked up at Ginny and said," I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm going to call in Ron's life debt to me as he and Dumbledore has conspired to steal my Hermione from me. I haven't been able to find Hermione all day and he was thinking about her being at the Burrow with your mother feeding love potions to her. He is under the misconception that the potions will work on her and he will get to take her virginity, something he thinks I haven't already taken."

"What life debt?" Ron asked," and what do you mean by already taking her virginity?"

Ron," Ginny said to get his attention," Harry and Hermione have had a soul bond since first year when he saved her from the troll. Hermione is my best friend and she told me about it then. While I'm not privy to the details I'm sure they have completed their bond at some point. Also, everybody that was in the castle during your second year owes Harry a life debt for killing the Basilisk. That snake could have killed everyone with a single look. The ones who got petrified were extremely lucky. **I** was extremely lucky to come through with my life intact after being possessed by that diary. Harry and I have satisfied my life debt by me becoming his little sister under his protection. I got something I wanted by being close to my hero while he got something he has always wanted in that I am now part of his family. I knew what mother was trying to do to create what she thought would her big happy Weasley family with you marrying Hermione and me Harry. With Harry's help as Lord Potter I secretly disowned the Weasley family and dropping my middle name I became Ginevra Lilly Potter. I still love my other brothers but what you, Dumbledore and my ex mother have done is inexcusable. I hope Harry gives you just what you deserve."

Ron realized he was in big trouble after hearing that and was now deathly afraid of Harry.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley of the ancient house of Weasley, for the crime of attempted line theft and the plan to rape the matriarch of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter I call in the life debt you owe me for saving you from the basilisk in our second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While I could call for your life, I will instead call for something you hold most dear so you can live with the knowledge that what you did was wrong for the rest of your life. I call for your magic to be removed from you and given to Genevra Lilly Potter, so I say, so mote it be."

There was a big flash of light that lit up the whole common room with everyone watching as Ron's magic left him and entered Ginny. Ginny actually grew a couple of inches and filled out a bit more in the hips and bust area, making her loose her tomboyish figure. She felt the change and conjured a mirror to see the results. She liked what she saw and turned to Harry and Ron.

"Thank you Harry," she said," I certainly didn't expect that, but I feel much better now. I was wondering if I would ever get my growth spurt and I can feel my magic tingling all through my body."

"Wow sis, I'm going to have to beat the boys off you now. You look good," Harry said.

"Thanks bro," she said.

She turned to Ron who was slumping with tears in his eyes," You got what you deserved Ron. Line theft is a very serious crime. I hope Dumbledore is next."

"He will be if I can figure out how to remove the bind on Hermione's magic," Harry said," at least I know where she is now. The potions won't affect her so I know she is safe from those at least."

With that he stood up and disillusioned himself. With a slight rustle of air he phased to the Headmaster's office in the hope of catching him there. As he materialized he spotted Professors Snape and Dumbledore talking and drinking fire whiskey like they were celebrating something. He stood back and listened.

"I like your plan Albus," Snape was saying," I finally got rid of the know-it-all and I get to watch Potter suffer by her loss. Not only will he fail potions, he will lose his life to the Dark Lord to fulfill the Prophesy and I can finally be rid of all the Potters. I just wonder what the dark lord meant that he couldn't find his familiar, Nagini?"

Harry perks up and smiles to himself when he hears that. The goblins came through for him again and he will have to reward them for it. Perhaps letting them have the basilisk carcass.

"I'm sure the snake just wandered off looking for something to eat, Severus," Albus said," My plan is finally coming to fruition after all of these years. I made sure Potter was beat down by the Dursley's to make him pliable and susceptible to my suggestions and compulsion charms. I set up a betrothal contract between him and young Genevra Weasley to go in effect as soon as she turns sixteen, which is in just a few weeks. With them betrothed I can send him to Voldemort to be killed and then little Genevra will have an accident. With the way the contract is written the Potter vaults will be divided up between you, me and Molly. Voldemort takes over the ministry and I can then kill him and take over myself. With me being the hero and the leader of the light I won't have any problem with the sheeple accepting me as their ruler."

"What about the mudblood?" Snape asked.

"She will behave herself as the plaything for young Ronald as per our agreement for befriending Potter," Albus answered," As long as I am alive the binding on her magic will hold and she will do what she is told."

"That was all I needed to hear," Albus heard as he felt the Sword of Gryffindor slip in between his back ribs and out through his chest. As his life slipped away from him Harry walked in front of him so he could see him. A wave of his hand froze the shocked Snape in place. A change was coming over him as he watched Harry walk around the desk to face Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked up at him and wheezed," You have no idea what you have done."

"On the contrary," Harry said," I know exactly what I have done. With the news of Voldemort's familiar missing I know all of the horcruxes have been eliminated. The one in my head was eliminated back at the end of first year. It left my head to join Quirellmort when he tried to steal some of my magic after I killed the body he was using. I know the Prophesy was a fake set up by you to entice Professor Snape here to lure Voldemort into killing my parents. With them out of the way you were one step closer to my fortune. I bet you didn't count on my mother's ingenuity in defeating Voldemort by sacrificing her life to activate the runic array under my crib to deflect the killing curse. I know Professor Snape is my second Godfather and you have had him under your control since just after I was born and compulsed him into becoming a Death Eater and a spy for you. It took a year and a half but you finally got him into Voldemort's inner circle so you could feed him the information that led him to me and Neville as the most likely subjects of your Prophesy. He picked me because I was a half-blood and Neville was a pure-blood, just like you planned knowing he wouldn't hurt a pureblood if he could help it. That would be detrimental to his pure-blood philosophy. You even manipulated poor Peter into betraying his friends by making him become a Death eater. He earned his mark when he betrayed my parents. Voldemort is a dead man walking. He just doesn't know it yet. When he finds Nagini's body he will be compulsed into petting her one last time before burying her and as soon as he touches her a poison will be introduced into his body that will strip the magic from him. Without magic his constructed body will not hold together and without his horcruxes his spirit will have nothing to hold him to this plane of existence. He will just fade away."

ooOOoo

While all of this was happening in the Headmasters office Hermione was having a hard time at the Burrow. She was tied up and she couldn't feel her magic. She was still a bit groggy from being stunned but as she was waking up she could hear Harry's thoughts in her head as he was looking for her. She heard the conversation with Ron and Ginny and was thrilled when Harry called in his life debt and took his magic after hearing what they had planned for her. She could hear Mrs. Weasley down in the kitchen brewing potions and mumbling to herself about how she was finally going to get her big happy family. She also heard the conversation in the headmaster's office and when the sword penetrated the headmasters body she could feel the bindings on her magic releasing and with a little shove of her own they came away with a flare of light that went unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley. She wandlessly undid her bindings and floated down the stairs so as to not alert Mrs. Weasley to her presence. As she entered the kitchen she could hear Molly Weasley muttering to herself.

"Just a few more stirs and it will be ready to bring the mudblood under my control," she muttered," then I can have my big happy Weasley family."

As she was stirring the last counterclockwise stir she suddenly froze and couldn't move. Of course stopping the stir in the middle of the stroke ruined the potion, so instead of a light pink it turned a dark purple and hardened into a pasty mush.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Hermione said as she turned Molly around so she could see her with a wave of her hand.

"You ruined it," Molly shrieked.

"That's not all I'm going to ruin," Hermione responded," Ronald has already lost his magic due to your and Dumbledore's manipulations and now you are going to lose yours as well."

"What do you mean Ron's lost his magic?" Molly asked not paying attention to the second part of Hermione's statement.

"Harry picked up Ron's thoughts when he asked him where I was," Hermione answered," Harry removed Ron's magic and gave it to his sister through the life debt your family owes him for killing the basilisk in second year."

"Harry doesn't have a sister," Molly spat," your delusional if you think a mud-blood like yourself can get away with stealing the magic from a pure-blood."

"You're not very observant of your surroundings are you?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Molly asked.

"If you had bothered to look at your ex daughter's finger you would have noticed she wears one of the Potter family rings," Hermione continued as she showed Molly her wedding rings and Potter Matriarchal ring," She settled her life debt to my husband by disowning the Weasley family and him bringing her into his family as his adopted sister. Her name is now Ginevra Lilly Potter and she is very happy as my sister-in-law. She told me and him that she had found your diary that spelled out yours and Dumbledore's planes for her and Ron with me and Harry. She knew Harry and I have had a soul bond since our first year and also knew what you three were attempting is called line theft and didn't want any part of it."

"Now for the good part," Hermione said with a feral smile on her face," Molly Weasley – nee – Prewitt, Matriarch of the ancient house of Weasley, through the actions of saving your twin sons George and Fred Weasley from the basilisk at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the spring of 1993 whom you were responsible for at the time and for attempted line theft from the most noble and most ancient house of Potter, I Hermione Jane Potter – nee – Granger, Matriarch of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, call in your life debt owed to our family. I call for your magic to be stripped from you and given to said sons Fred and George Weasley, So I say, so mote it be."

There was a flash of bright light as magic engulfed Molly and judged her deeds and then with a loud bang the magic left her and swept out the door on its way to London. At WWW Fred and George were closing up shop when they were hit with a white flash of magic, giving their cores a significant boost.

George looked over at Fred sadly and said," Looks like mum screwed up royally this time if the Potter's called in our life debts."

"I agree George," Fred said," I'm glad we were never on their bad side."

"To right brother," George agreed.

They continued closing up for the night while back at the Burrow Molly Weasley collapsed to the floor crying hysterically.

"Magic has judged you tonight Molly and now you have to live with the consequences of your meddling in affairs you should have stayed out of to begin with," Hermione said to her," By the way, Dumbledore is dead for the same reason. Both of you got involved in affairs decided by the fates long before Harry and I were even born. You cannot interfere with a soul bond and expect to get away with it. Goodbye Molly Weasley, I hope to never see you again, ever."

As Molly watched, Hermione faded out, smoothly disillusioning herself, as she phased to her husband's side where she heard the last part of Harry's speech to a dying Dumbledore.

"Voldemort is a dead man walking. He just doesn't know it yet. When he finds Nagini's body he will be compulsed into petting her one last time before burying her and as soon as he touches her a poison will be introduced into his body that will strip the magic from him. Without magic his constructed body will not hold together and without his horcruxes his spirit will have nothing to hold him to this plane of existence. He will just fade away."

As soon as Hermione hears this she faded back in to view and rushed to Harry's side Crying.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried," I am so glad you don't have to face him yourself. By the way, Molly paid with her magic the same as Ron. Fred and George should be feeling a boost right about now."

She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips to show how happy she was to be back in his arms.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore and said," So you see old man, even though Hermione and I believe the Prophesy to be a fake planted by you to manipulate everyone into doing things your way, I hired the goblins to do away with the horcruxes. They are very proficient at such things, so just in case the Prophesy **was** real, hiring the goblins could be construed as killing Voldemort by my hand."

"Harry," Hermione asked," What about the Elder wand?"

"Oh yea," Harry said as he walks over to Dumbledore's desk.

Harry picked up the wand from where Dumbledore dropped it and said," As the last winner of the Elder Wand, the so called Death Stick, I Harry James Potter Gryffindor do hereby snap it in two and return it to its rightful owner, so mote it be."

Harry snaped the wand and a black shadow like being emerged from the wall with a scythe for a staff. Harry bows to him as he hands over the wand, never to be used by mortal man again.

"And the Stone?" the shadow asked.

"The goblins have it," Harry answered," They destroyed the horcrux Voldemort made with it. I don't think he really understood what he had. I have the cloak right here if you want it back as well."

"That won't be necessary," Death said," As payment for sending me all of the pieces of the abomination calling himself Voldemort you may keep it as long as it stays within you family.'

"I will lock it up in our family vault until such time as it might be needed again," Harry said," Hermione and I don't need it anymore."

Death looked up held out his hand and a green mist is absorbed into it," Ah, here comes Voldemort's last piece right now. Looks like I might as well take Dumbledore's with me since he is about to pass on. I will see to it he gets his proper reward in the after life. By the way, your parents asked me to say Hi and to tell you they love you."

"Thanks," Harry answered back," Tell them Hermione and I will see them in a couple of hundred years, barring accidents and such."

Death chuckled and said," I'll tell them, but it will be a lot longer than that for you two. You are far too powerful to expect me to come calling within the next millennium or so. Good luck with saving the rest of the world."

The couple could hear laughing as he faded out, taking Dumbledore with him.

"What do you suppose he meant by that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows Hermione," Harry answered," When fate or the Creator is involved you don't ask questions, you just go with the flow."

Harry and Hermione heard a shuffling over in the corner where Professor Snape was sitting. They turned and saw him staring at them in awe of what he had just witnessed.

"Harry?" he hesitates," I…."

"Everything is alright Uncle Severus," Harry said," We understand you were just as much a victim of Dumbledore as we were and we have a surprise for you. It will take a bit of work mind you, but we think you will like it."

"What would that be Harry?" Severus asked as they walked out of the Headmaster's office.

"Well," Harry hesitated dramatically," there is the matter of a sixty three foot basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets that hasn't been harvested yet. We thought you might like some of the parts to use for your research while we give the rest to the goblins as a reward for getting rid of Voldemort for us. They consider the meat a delicacy and anything else would be a bonus. Even after four years it should still be in good condition I the cold depths of the chamber."

Severus gasped and said," You are right, I do like your surprise. Let me get my tools and I will meet you in Myrtles bathroom."

He walks off swiftly with his robes billowing out as he goes.

"I wish I knew how he does that," Harry commented.


End file.
